


This Road is Our Home

by Dreamchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Reader-Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamchester67/pseuds/Dreamchester67
Summary: Fluffy drabble about the reader, who is close with the Winchester boys :) no relationship, however you can consider it a dean/reader if you squint





	This Road is Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is my first fic in a while, and I hope y'all enjoy it :) This was beta'd by the lovely @sweetiepie-dean on tumblr, and if you want to go check out my tumblr as well it is also @dreamchester67

Throughout your life, you hadn’t had a true place to call home. You grew up in the hunting life, beginning shortly after your first birthday, when your parents were killed by a rugaru. You’ve lived with a family friend, Bobby Singer, ever since. While you loved Bobby and his house, it wasn’t a home for you. You were never truly comfortable, especially since Bobby was often times gone on hunts.  
While living with Bobby was difficult through all of the hunts and drunken nights, if anything made it worth it, it was your boys: Sam and Dean Winchester. Though not often, they paid visits throughout your childhood thanks to John needing Bobby’s help on hunts. You always looked forward to seeing the boys, though it meant that you would all sit holed up back at Bobby’s place, waiting in fear for the dreaded phone call that could come at any minute.  
The boys meant the world to you, and they always had. So much, in fact, that one day you decided to pack up and hit the road with them. Waving goodbye to Bobby hurt, but not as much as waving goodbye to the boys would have. And so that’s how you ended up in the passenger seat of Baby with Sammy in the backseat snoozing away, flying down the interstate going well over the speed limit, thanks to Dean being the speed demon that he is.  
You both had been silent for well over two hours, partly because you wanted to let Sam get some much needed rest, and partly because you didn’t have much to say. It was no secret the both of you enjoyed each other's company, even sitting in silence was enough for you as you both seemed to have a calming effect on the other. However, it felt like the right time to tease Dean about his driving. Reaching over to turn down the radio, you turned in your seat to fully face the green eyed Winchester and told him, “Dean, you’re speeding,” as if it wasn’t obvious to him as well.  
Glancing over at you, Dean let out a chuckle and turned his attention back to the road. “I acknowledged the signs recommendation,” and with a smirk, reached over and cranked the music back up. However, you were not accepting that as an answer.  
“Dean, you’re going thirty over!”  
Looking back at you, Dean questioned “Okay, and? If I get a ticket, ill be charged the same whether im over by five or by thirty-five. Go big or go home, sweetheart.”  
Scoffing, you turned back to look at the road. “You know, you’re impossible.”  
“That’s why you love me, y/n. Don’t deny it,” Dean remarked, shooting you a wink.  
And Dean was right, it was. And you were okay with that, so long as you were able to continue cruising down the road that had become your home with your boys, you would never complain.


End file.
